


Giving In

by Crystal



Category: Darren Hayes (Musician)
Genre: M/M, savage garden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place around 1997. Darren is married, but struggling internally with his sexuality. His need overwhelms him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

The ache never goes away. A need so intense, so raw, I hunger so badly for it. I hate that I need it like this, I don't want to hurt her. I never want that, but if I don't do something soon. I may do something I'm going to deeply regret. There has to be a way I can sate this terrible hunger without going that far. I'm at the point of desperation, her being out of the house tonight is not helping either. She can distract me from these thoughts for the most part.

Sitting on the edge of the bed I stare at the nightstand. I know what's in there, she never uses it anymore, but it's still there. A heavy sigh I put my head down, black locks falling into my eyes.

“Don't do it.” I mutter to myself.

Pushing my hair out from my eyes I look up at the drawer that is mocking me. Biting my lip I reach out to the handle. Rational thought is slowly slipping away the closer my hand edges. I feel the need, the ache getting stronger again. My cock is actually twitching at the idea, betraying my inner turmoil. I can almost feel it. I know how incredibly good it will feel, how much better I will feel after. That is until the guilt kicks it.... My hand stops at that thought, fingertips touching the handle. My brain is screaming at me, telling me how bad this is. My body however is screaming in a different way. It screams for it so loudly that is blocks out the inner voice telling me to stop. I grip the handle and open the drawer. My hand falls away as I stare at the inner contents. My body literally shivers in anticipation.

Any remaining ideas of regret vanish when I pick it up. The feel of it it my hand is so right. Would feel better if it were real, but at this moment I'm desperate for anything. My hand slides along the smooth shaft and I nearly whimper. I slide back, sitting in the middle of the bed. My hands and eyes still moving over the object that will fulfill my need. Just touching it is managing to make me hard. My body knows what I truly want, my mind is the only thing that keeps me from it. My boxers are becoming tight. I set the dildo down to rid myself of the offending material. As I toss them to the floor, I reach to the drawer on my side of the bed. I open the drawer, digging under a pile of stuff till I find the lube I have hidden there. I pop the top and pour a bit into my hand.

Lying back against the pillows, I let my eyes slip shut as my slick hand slides along my already hard cock. A whimpering moan escapes my lips, my skin already highly sensitive. In moments the vision comes to me. A beautiful man hovering over me, strong arms pinning me down as he grinds against me. I can't help but to moan at the friction. I fell so small under his large frame and it turns me on even more. I arch into him, needing more against me. I watch him move oh so slightly, poised to thrust into me.

Barely conscience of my actions, I reach over and grab the dildo, running my slick hand over it. At this point I don't even care to prepare myself for it. I want to feel it all, the pain, the pleasure, everything. I slide it against my cock, shuddering as it gets dangerously close to my hole.

“Please... fuck me.” I moan at the man in my fantasy.

Biting my lip I tease myself, the tip circling my entrance. With every teasing movement my cock twitches.

“Please.” I whimper again.

In my fantasy his eyes lock on mine as the slowly thrusts into me. I cry out as it moves into me, the sting, the stretching, almost too much. It feels so fucking good that I don't even care about the pain. It actually makes me harder, the pain and the need driving me towards the pleasure I'm frantically seeking. I push it fully inside me and lay there savoring the feeling of being filled completely. The tension in my body lessening as it gets what it has been aching for, for months.

Pulling myself from my momentary haze I start to move it. Almost all the way out before sliding it back in again. With every thrust a litany of moans and whimpers pouring from my lips. I can hear the man's voice in my ear, telling me to take it, asking me if I want more.

“More please. Fuck don't stop.” I shudder, my own words turning me on.

'On your knees.' He says in my head, and I whimper at the idea.

It takes a bit of work, but in minutes I'm on all fours. Bracing myself on one hand, I reach back, pushing the dildo against my spot. I groan each time I nail it, my body shaking from the intensity. The position I'm in making me feel like a utter slut, it's only serving to make it ever hotter.

“Just like that.” I manage through pants.

As much as I am thoroughly enjoying this position, my cock is aching for attention. I easily give into it's need and lay on my back once more. My hand slides around my cock as it leaks from the tip, sliding down to my hand. My hand moves over the top, adding that moisture to my slick cock as my hand slides back down again.

Moves become more frantic as the overwhelming need to come begins to bubble to the surface. I thrust it harder, faster. My head thrashing against the pillows the pleasure nearly too much to bear.

“Fuck.” The word falls from my lips as my hand works furiously on my cock.

I hear his voice in my head again, 'Come for me Darren. So fucking hot when you come.'

I shove the dildo deep, holding it against my spot. I force my cock through the tight fist of my hand. Moans and whimpers, turn to screams as the orgasm overtakes me. I come for what seems like forever, spurt after spurt onto my stomach. I milk every last drop out, not wanting the immense pleasure to end. It had been so long since I came that hard, and I know it will be an ever longer time before I do again.

I look and feel like a used slut. Come all over my stomach, dildo still in my ass, hair in my eyes, sweating and panting. In this moment I regret nothing, and revel in the feel of getting exactly what I needed. In the back of my mind I know the guilt is building, but I shove it back. I don't want it to ruin this utterly sated feeling.


End file.
